marvel_fffandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man/Classic
''In-Game Bio: Bitten by a radioactive spider, high school student Peter Parker gained the speed, strength and powers of a spider. Adopting the name Spider-Man, he web swings through New York protecting it from evil at any level. Taught that with great power comes great responsibility, Spidey has vowed to use his powers to help everyone he can.'' "With great power comes great responsibility." -Ben Parker, "Spider-Man" (2002) Ask him who he is, he only introduces himself as "The Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man." Peter Parker got incredible strength, the ability to stick to surfaces, and a "Spider-Sense" after being bitten bitten by a radioactive spider. However, he was not a superhero until the tragic death of his Uncle Ben, who reminded him that each ability given to us may give us convenience, but more importantly, it thrusts upon us more responsibility. Spider-Man has been described as the epitome of a Speed Character – high Dodge Rate, Crowd Control abilities, and high Speed. Unfortunately, that also means he's incredibly squishy and he does not deal a lot of damage. I-frames would help, and he does have one on his 3rd Skill, but that's not enough for him to survive. Fortunately, his Tier-2 Passive and Uniforms allows him to be a viable character, especially in PvE stages like Shadowland and Alliance Battle. The Tier-2 gives Guaranteed Dodge, allowing Spider-Man to go around Ignore Dodge and clues in players on how to build him up. In addition to that, the Tier-2 increases the duration of his Web effects. Add to that the various additional effects the Uniforms give for Spider-Man's Web, and you got a pretty good character! Because you're relying on a defensive strategy and on Spider-Man evading attacks, you'll want a defensive and Dodge Rate intensive build for Spider-Man. When you upgrade him to Tier-2, his damage would be good anyway. What you need to fix in Spider-Man is his survivability. Acquiring Spider-Man can be acquired at 2-Star Rank by using 20 Biometrics. You can get the Biometrics from 3 Story Missions, Chapter 3-6 - Kind Neighbors, Chapter 5-9 - New York in Chaos #3, and Chapter 8-8 - The Showdown #1, as well as Biometric Selectors. You can also get Spider-Man from the Hero's Journey and the First Mission Fail Reward Skills When upgrading Spider-Man's skills, upgrade Webslinger first, as that has the i-frame. Then, you'll want to upgrade the Crowd Control ability Web Shot before finally focusing on the high damaging skill Wrecking Web. As Web Fling is yet another Area of Effect skill, upgrade that before rounding it out with Web Swing Kick Passive Skills Active Skills - Skill Lvl 1= - Skill Lvl 2= - Skill Lvl 3= - Skill Lvl 4= - Skill Lvl 5= - Skill Lvl 6= }} Gears Attack Gear - Web-Shooter Physical Attack Critical Damage Roll the 1st and 2nd slot for Physical Attack Per Level. Roll the rest for Physical Attack. It's unnecessary to have Energy Attack or All Attack since Spider-Man has no skill that uses Energy Attack. Defense Gear - Classic Costume Physical Defense Attack Speed Because of your native Physical Defense and the current PVP meta, you'll want Energy Defense per Level on the 1st slot and then All Defense on the rest. Vitality Gear - Spider Mask Critical Rate Movement Speed Roll HP per Level on the 1st slot then Dodge on the rest. Capitalize on Spider-Man's Guaranteed Dodge Rate Buff Gear - Utility Belt Dodge Skill Cooldown Roll all for Skill Cooldown. If Skill Cooldown, as it is, would reach 50%, the roll the rest to Ignore Defense. Extreme Obelisk Dodge/Recovery Rate If after the ISO-8 Set you still don't have 75% Dodge, use a Dodge Obelisk. If you do already have 75% Dodge, get a Recovery Rate Obelisk. An Invincibility PROC is optimum, but a Healing or Shield PROC works as well. Stats - Rank-2 Lvl-1= - Rank-6 Lvl-1= - Rank-6 Lvl-60= - Mastery-6 Lvl-60= - Tier-2= }} ISO-8 - Prince of Lies= }} Spider-Man should definitely get this set. Make sure you get your Dodge to 75% with the Dodge PROC